Round the World with a Bunch of Friends
by Kat Neko983
Summary: Kat has recruited all her author friends and now their travelling the world, Elsword will be in it...kinda ok I suck at summeries but hey enjoy !


**Kat: hey guys a little story I came up with while chatting with my dear brother Kiyo~**

**Elgang: -facepalm-**

**Kat: what?**

**Aisha: another story?**

**Rena: what about Elrios Academy?**

**Kat: well I have it planned but I was-**

**Raven: bored?**

**Elsword: writers block?**

**Chung: out of idea's?**

**Rena: to lazy?**

**Kat: yeah v.v**

**Elgang: lazy Kitty~ your readers are not going to be happy**

**Kat: DX**

**Raven: lets start**

**Elsword: we start in Australia**

* * *

**Cast-**

**Kiyo-Kun Blade (Kiyo)**

**CodeXSeraph (Sera)**

**Enderkiller77 (Ender)**

**HeyThereNiceToMeetYou (Moon)**

**xXSybellaXx (Sy/Sybella)**

**xXSaKiYoXx (Saki)**

**xXCodeAngelXx (Code)**

**Konjiki No Yami (Yami/Yami1)**

**Yaminoshi (Yami/Yami2)**

**AkiDivina (Aki)**

**Orithia Windbell (Bell)**

**Mandy234619 (Mandy) **

**SkyraMoon (Skyra)**

**FANGee (Izzy)**

**Waiting for acception**

**RubyCrusade (RC)**

* * *

**Day 1- Location Australia Kat's Pov**

I stretched my arms as I woke up from my deep slumber. I hopped out of bed and did my daily business. I dressed in my usual clothes; a plain white shirt, a hoodie and long black jeans. I walked outside of the bathroom and into the dining room. I picked up my cup of milk and walked into my bedroom to get packed. I stuffed random clothes, snacks and electronics in my suitcase. I picked it up and walked to the front of the house. I called my cousin to pick me up to go to a friends house. I put the phone back and sighed as I sat in a little chair at the front of the door with my laptop to Fanfiction.

Kat: hey kiyo

Kiyo: hi kat

Kat: oh yeah i youll get a surprise today

Kiyo: what is it?!

Kat: im not telling u -_-

Kiyo: aw cmon Q.Q

Kat: youll see :3

Kiyo: cmon kitty kat a little hint~ *-*

Kat: no my cousins here see u then XP

I closed the laptop and put it under my arm as I raced to my cousins car. "Why didn't you want us to come?"

"Cause its for my friends," my cousin sighed. We reached the place it was a regular house. My cousin stayed there as I knocked on the door. A girl with brown hair and eyes opened the door.

"Um who are you?" I smiled at her.

"You don't remember me maybe my brother Kiyo might~" I smiled at her as her eyes enlarged.

"Kat?!" I smiled and hugged her.

"Izzy~" Izzy stood still.

"H-how did you get here?!"

"Easy I called my cousin~" She face palmed. "Ok now pack your stuff we have to pick up Skyra next~"

"Why?" I winked at her.

"I'm~ Not~ Telling~ You~" She sighed and nodded going inside the house to pack her clothes. She came out again with different clothes and a suitcase. I took her hand and dragged her to my cousins car. Izzy put the suit case in the boot with mine. She gave directions to Skyra's house. We arrived to her house. Izzy got out with me and knocked on Skyra's door.

"Hey Izzy and...?" I poked my tongue out at Skyra.

"She's a little kitty kat~"

"Kat?" I smiled at her and hugged her.

"Skyra~~~! Pack your things were going to the airport~"

"WHAT WHY?!"

"Well lets say, lets see the world~" Their eyes widened.

"So your saying..."

"Maybe~" We waited for Skyra to change and pack her things. I dragged them to my cousins car once Skyra was finished. It took a while before we arrived at the airport. I got out of the car and waved goodbye to my cousin as he drove off. I entered with Skyra and Izzy, it was jam-packed with people. I sighed and went to the counter. The wheels of my suitcase on the marble floor made a few noises as I walked along.

**Skip what ever happens at the airport and to the plane**

I sat on the plane next to Skyra and Izzy was next to Skyra. I put my white vocaloid headphones on and listened to some soothing music.

hatsuyuki ni zawameku machi de mioboe no aru sukaiburu no mafuraa  
furimuita shirainai kao ni utsumuku  
ano hito ga heya wo dete kara kono taikutsu na machi ni nidou me no fuyu  
boku wa mada omoi no honou wo kisezuni kusubutteru

hitori de wa aishiteru akashi sae aimai de setsunai dake  
futari de wa yasashiku mimamoru koto tsuzukerarenai

I was listening until the plane started moving. I put the headphones off and on my neck. I looked out the small window. The ground started moving. A small jump happened as I hit my head on the window causing my black hair to fall in front of the frames of my glasses. "Geez, I have to get a hair cut soon if this keeps happening." Izzy and Skyra laughed at me as I sighed and parted my hair again. It suddenly felt like we weren't on the ground. I looked out watching as we took off into the air. I relaxed in my chair in the VIP side of the plane. Izzy and Skyra was talking and eating some snacks while playing some games. I smiled, put my headphones back on and fell into a deep sleep.

**At the airport, at destination, in front of the doors of the airport**

I smelled the fresh air of the U.S and took out a map. "Where finally here~"

"Yeah so why are we here and where are we going?" Izzy asked.

"You'll see~" They did a facepalm as I said that. I looked at the map. "It wouldn't take that long..." We went out side and a gust of wind went past us sending a cold chill down our spine. "I think theres taxi's here or cabs, it will feel awesome to be in one again, taxi!" A small yellow car pulled up in front of us.

"Where would you like to go?" I gave the driver the map and he nodded. He started driving as we waited at the back. We finally arrived at my destination. I gave the money to the driver as he left. I coughed as the dust made a small cloud. I walked up to the house and knocked on the door.

"Coming!" A girl with black hair and brown eyes opened the door. "Do I know you?" I gave her a frown.

"Sucks to know that you forgot your boy friends sis-" I started walking away.

"WAIT! Kat?!" I turned around and smiled.

"Hey~!" She gaped at me. "Aw c'mon Sera your not happy to see me?"

"Well yeah but I never knew you would come." I shrugged.

"I came didn't I and with a few friends." She looked at the others.

"They are?"

"Izzy."

"Skyra." They both gave Sera a peace sign.

"Friends of Kiyo," she grinned at us.

"Ok..." I turned to her.

"Sera pack your things we have to pick up other people too..."

"What do you mean?"

"Well I'm only telling you guys, well I got us a trip to travel the world first of Hawaii but I need to get all my author friends first." I smiled at them. They nodded, Skyra and Izzy went to call for a taxi but Sera insisted we go in her car. Sera packed her things and put all the luggage in the boot. 'Sera knows how to drive?!' ((note: this is fake unless she can))

"Where are we going Kat?" Sera asked. I showed her the map and she nodded. It took an hour to reach there but we made a few stops here and there. Me and Sera got out and stood in front of a small house. Sera knocked on the door and a boy with blue eyes and blonde hair opened the door. Sera glomped him after seeing him.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU GET OFF ME!?" I chuckled.

"Guess you don't remember your sister and girlfriend," I sighed and looked down.

"K-KAT, S-SERA!?" Sera smiled and nuzzled his nose. His face turned to a tinge of red.

"Kiyo-kun~~~" Sera chanted then planted her lips on his. I looked away and walked back to the car. "Kiyo you have to pack your thing cause were going somewhere~"

"Where?"

"Its a secret by our Kitty Kat~" He sighed and got up. Sera got up and walked to the car. Kiyo went inside and started packing. He came out a few minutes later wearing a blue shirt and black pants. He locked the door and walked to the car with his luggage. "Kiyo can you drive?" He nodded and put his stuff in the boot then sat in the drivers seat.

"Where are we going?"

* * *

**Kat: ok I'm stopping there Seraphic can I use you too and the cast please say where you from**

**Elgang: your to lazy aren't you**

**Kat: yeah and I have other stories to work on and drawings so that's all for chap 1 see you later**

**Eve: and RC can we use you too?**

**Kat: Kat out~**


End file.
